


Hush

by somedamfrenchfries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Brace yourself, Hurt and comfort???, Literally this is just pure angst, M/M, Question marks because honestly it's mostly just hurt, Shiro dies (I'M SORRY), Short but JUST ANGST, So much angst, Suicide, there is a lot of crying, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedamfrenchfries/pseuds/somedamfrenchfries
Summary: Keith witnesses Shiro commit suicide and goes to Lance for comfort. Pretty much pure angst so I really only recommend reading if you're into that.





	Hush

Lance’s face mask was halfway on when he heard the door to his room fly open, hitting the wall with a crack. 

“Hey!” he squawked, indignant, as he lunged out of his tiny bathroom and toward the main room. “You’re gonna dent the-” 

He cut himself off abruptly when he saw Keith standing in the gaping doorway of his bedroom, chest heaving with barely-held-back sobs and tears streaking down his face. 

“Oh my god,” Lance said, gaping. He was, somehow, unable to form any other words. 

Upon seeing Lance’s shocked expression, Keith shuddered, tears streaming faster down his face. 

The sight of Keith- indestructible, stone-faced, angry-at-the-universe Keith- breaking to pieces in his doorway got Lance moving faster than he himself could process. He darted across the room, pulling the shorter boy into his arms. He shushed him, made soothing sounds, as Keith dissolved into silent sobs in his embrace. 

He would never admit it… but he hadn’t been so terrified in a very long time. 

Guiding Keith to his bed, he sat the red paladin down and then dropped down beside him, keeping one arm firmly around his shoulders. Keith turned again, burying his face in the blue paladin’s chest. Lance felt his own eyes start to burn as he wrapped his other arm around Keith as well, holding him tight. 

“Shh, shh,” he shushed in his most soothing tone. He had a brief flashback to reassuring his sister when she woke screaming from nightmares. “Shh. What’s wrong?” 

Keith’s arms scrabbled at his waist, reaching for more purchase, purchase they wouldn’t find. They tightened like steel bands until it was hard to breathe, but Lance didn’t say a word, still whispering, “Shh, shhh, shh,” into the other boy’s hair. 

“Shiro,” Keith cried softly into his shoulder. “Shiro, Shiro, Shiro.” 

Lance made to get up immediately, “You want Shiro? I’ll go get him, don’t worry, it’ll be alright-” Keith clutched onto him tighter, letting out an audible wail for the first time. His voice sounded so raw and broken, so heart-wrenchingly broken, that Lance felt cracks spreading through his chest. 

“He’s- h-h-he’s-” Keith stuttered, breathing fast and shaky, and Lance hoped absently that he wouldn’t hyperventilate and pass out. 

“He’s what, Keith, he’s what?” Lance asked, turning to get a better grip on the other boy. A mangled sound, maybe a whimper, leaked from Keith’s throat. The red paladin gasped, held his breath, and then finally managed to speak. 

“He’s dead!” Keith erupted, and then collapsed into sobs again against Lance’s chest. 

Lance froze, felt ice flood his veins. Dead… Shiro… Shiro was dead? The words didn’t fit together. He couldn’t process them, couldn’t understand what the phrase meant. He didn’t understand, he didn’t understand, he didn’t under… 

“On a mission?” Lance asked, his voice hollow and lifeless. 

Keith made a sound like something dying, and his arms went weak around Lance’s waist before they slid away. Keith himself slipped off the bed, crumpling to the floor. Broken. Empty. 

Gone. 

“No,” Keith choked out, shaking his head while glassy, pain-filled eyes stared at the ceiling. “No no no no.” 

“What- happened?” Lance asked, trying. He was trying, but he felt something inside him shattering like glass. Keith needed him, Keith needed him- but how, how long could he keep the pain inside of him while his comrade, his friend, his Keith lay broken and falling apart in front of him? While his leader, his friend, Shiro, Shiro, was gone?

Keith broke more, impossibly more. Lance could practically watch him shatter, nothing more than a pile of jagged shards of glass on the cold floor, under the harsh fluorescent lights. 

Keith took a breath, impossibly deep, and Lance could see him forcing himself to calm down, see him forcing himself to shove it all far away inside, like they all knew he had been doing for years. 

“I went…” he said, "I went to the kitchens. For water. And when I walked in...” he took a shuddering breath. "Shiro was… standing there… He cut his wrists, Lance, he cut his wrists, and there was blood everywhere, and he just let the knife drop-” 

Keith was hysterical now, sobbing through his words and breaths coming frantically. “He killed himself,” Keith gasps. “I tried, I tried so hard, but he just kept bleeding through the towels and telling me it was okay and-” 

Lance, who was now kneeling beside Keith- when did he get on the floor? He didn’t even remember leaving is bed, or moving at all- pulled Keith into his lap. The red paladin buried his face in Lance’s chest, gasping and sobbing. If he didn’t stop hyperventilating soon, he would pass out. 

Tears streaked down Lance’s face as he kept whispering nonsense. He couldn’t say it was okay. He couldn’t say that. It wasn’t, it wasn’t okay, this would never be okay. 

”Shh,” he told the broken boy in his arms. ”Shhh...”


End file.
